Rosario Vampire: Demons Rise
by DragonRider11
Summary: Tsukune is back for a second year at Yokai Acadamy, trying to survive all the sexy girls and killer boys, dealing with crushes and lust, all the while just trying to survive another year and get closer to Moka. However, a dark, new evil is coming. Something scarier than anything Tsukune has ever faced. Can he survive? TsukunexHarem. Rated M to be safe.


**Rosario+Vampire**

**Demons Rise**

**Dragon: Elloooooo~ "waves to everyone" How are you all doin-**

**Ura-Moka: "Kicks into a wall" Fool! You have kept everyone waiting! What about your other stories, aren't you supposed to be doing those!? "Stamps on Dragon."**

**Dragon: AHH! FORGIVE ME! "Begging for his life~" Things happened, I got lazy, please spare me! **

**Ura-Moka: "Evil smirk, demon eyes with hellfire in the background" Learn your place.**

**"Screams of pain and agony are heard throughout the world"**

**Tsukune: "Bows to readers, ignoring screams" Please enjoy Dragon-sans presentation. He own nothing, all rights belong to the creator and companies. He only owns the idea for the story.**

**Dragon: OH DEAR GOD WHY, WHY THE TEA!?**

**Tsukune: Quit being a pussy and take it like a man! I deal with this shit every day!**

**Ura-Moka: What was that?**

**Tsukune: Nothing!**

**Prologue**

**"****_It takes a man to kill a monster." – Alucard, Hellsing._**

_A woman sat on the ground, gasping in agony, kneeling on the ground as the pain ripped though her body. Several of her ribs were broken, of that she was sure, though she couldn't tell if the numbness in her arm was from the freezing cold or if it was just broken. What she did know, however, was that this had to be one of the hardest battles she had ever fought in her life… and the identity of her opponent just made it harder._

_Her armor was caved in several places, showing the crushing blows her opponent had delivered, and her sword had long been abandoned for the sake of hand to hand, its reach useless against the monster before her. Her demonic blood healed her wounds, but at a much slower pace than was normal, due to her extreme exhaustion. Sweat poured down her forehead as she gasped for breath, trying to stave off the dizziness that assailed her._

_In the distance, far below the cliff where her and her companions battled, she heard the faint rumble of the earth shaking and sounds of destruction, signaling the monsters destructive wake as he ravaged the earth, his monstrous roars filling the air as his tentacles destroyed all in their wake. The smell of blood and fear filled the air, the scent intoxicatingly sweet yet with a hint of sourness, almost like the taste of copper when one puts it in their mouth._

_Her hazy vision cleared, and as she lifted her head up, she could see her other two companions locked in combat with their foe, wincing as the Spell caster was slammed into the ground from a kick in the head, and The Priest was backhanded in the face, sending him flying back a couple yards. _

_ 'It's almost like he's playing with us… and what's worse,' She paused, flinching in sympathy as the spell caster's arm was grabbed mid-swing and snapped in several places, before being elbowed in the face, 'What's worse is the fact that we're using almost all of our full strength… We have to end this, now!' _

_Shaking her head to clear it, the woman got unsteadily to her feet, gasping softly as her rips snapped back into place. Shaking herself off, she charged forward, moving at top speed towards the three beings locked in combat, the priest having picked himself up and now furiously fighting back against their opponent, albeit unsuccessfully, with the Demon just dodging and moving like an experienced martial artist._

_Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she jumped to the side mid step, barely avoiding the human shaped missile that zoomed past her, impacting into the ground behind her, making a trench of earth and debris. Refusing to look back, she doubled her speed, and leapt into the battle. _

_The spell caster groaned from his place in the trench his body just formed, his bones and muscles reforming and snapping back into place as his body tried to heal itself. He lifted himself shakily, his body groaning in protest as his bones creaked, and stood up, gasping for breath. He was coming close to his limit, and he knew his body couldn't take anymore. Knowing this, he watched as the battle was joined once again._

_He watched as the woman leapt into the fray, delivering a devastating kick to the Demon's head, followed by another kick to its side, both of which sent shockwaves every should of killed it, only for the being to grab her leg in mid kick, and spinning around, slammed her into the priest, who had been about to deliver a kick of his own. The two were sent flying back a couple of yards, but landed in time, righting themselves in mid air._

_The two picked themselves up and resumed their attack, the woman on the offensive delivering kick after kick and punch after punch, and the priest looking for an opening, trying to place a seal on the Demon. To an untrained outsider, they might as well have been blurs, but the Demon just blocked and dodged each blow, grinning manically all the while, laughing every time one of their blows came close to his face or grazed his body._

_Then the Demon suddenly jumped onto the offensive, grabbing the woman's lightning fast fist with ease and throwing her off to the side, then just as quickly kicking the man in the face as he was about to try and place another seal. Using the momentum, the Demon kicked off the priest's face, the force sending him flying a couple yards, while the Demon landed lightly on his feet. The Demon then turned, looking towards where the other man was watching, and giggled that insane laugh of his, sending a shiver up his spine._

_He blinked, and shifted his stance, getting ready to use another attack,_ _when suddenly the Demon disappeared and reappeared right in front of him, staring him straight in the face with its different colored eyes, one red and one golden. Then he smiled, his teeth white with black streaks running down his fangs, and whispered in a calm, cool voice, with an underlying tone to his words. The spell caster shivered again as he realized what that tone was… Madness._

_"N__**ow, N**__ow… No __**need to be **__so impati__**ent**__… I__** can pl**__ay with you all __**at once… m**__y pretty, little, __**breakable t**__oys…"_

_He blinked again at the words, and then it was gone, and he suddenly doubled over as the Demon brought his fist into his stomach, and then slammed his knee into his face. Gasping and blinded, he tried to retaliate, striking out a hand, but he just jumped over him, and, right as he landed, delivered a powerful kick to his back, sending him flying forward towards the other two, who were just picking themselves up off the ground. _

_The spell caster winced and gasped as he felt his spine snap in several places as he flew forward, heading straight to where the others were picking themselves up off the ground. Summoning his remaining strength, he flipped in midair, and landed gracefully next to them. _

_They sent him a look, wondering if he was alright, and he nodded back to them, grimacing as his spine snapped back in place. Together, they looked towards their opponent, who was walking towards them almost casually, as if he was walking along a beach. Only his voice and the look in his eyes told them otherwise; Cold and unfeeling, yet they danced with madness and cruelty, and his voice changed constantly from dark and demonic to high and insane._

_"__**Is**__ thi__**s re**__all__**y th**__e bes__**t you c**__an d__**o? So…disa**__p__**poi**__ntin__**g**__. I __**exp**__ected__** so**__**muc**__h mor__**e from th**__ose w__**ho**__**wou**__ld cha__**lle**__ng__**e my**__**mast**__er." His voice echoed throughout the deserted landscape, sounding ancient yet human, like metal being dragged across stone and yet like water running down a stream, grating against their senses and at the same time lulling them into complacency like the scent of incense. _

_"I __**es**__pecially __**ex**__pect__**ed more **__from y__**ou**__, __**va**__mpi__**re**__." The words caused the woman to start a bit, making her jump a bit. The Demon just smirked, and continued speaking, coming closer, black hair waving in the nonexistent breeze. "I ex__**pecte**__d t__**h**__at__** yo**__u, one __**of the first**__ of your kind, w__**ou**__ld __**a**__ctu__**al**__ly pose a cha__**ll**__enge to __**me and **__my master. It is so __**ve**__ry disapp__**ointing**__ to see you fal__**l so **__low, ha__**ving**__ to r__**esor**__t to __**ally**__ing w__**it**__h," he looked at the priest and spell caster and grimaced, as if he smelled something bad, "__**su**__ch r__**ev**__oltin__**g co**__mpa__**ny**__."_

_The priest growled and started to move forward, but the woman put out an arm, holding him back, frowning deeply, and glaring at the Demon before her with as much revulsion as she could muster in her exhausted state. "Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting for that monster? Don't you realize that he just wants to destroy the world? What do you have to gain from this?"_

_The Demon tilted his head, staring at the female vampire blankly. Then, throwing his head back, he laughed, not mocking or insane, but genuine, happy laughter. The woman shuddered at the sound coming from the Demons mouth, but kept up her guard, watching him as he nearly doubled over from the laughter, hands twitching. His laughter started to die down a bit, as he put hand over his face… and then he looked at her, removing the hand and smiling so warmly and genuinely that she nearly lowered her guard."__**I**__ th__**oug**__ht I alr__**ea**__dy tol__**d **__you, the day __**we first**__ met. Surel__**y you **__have__**n't**__ forgotten it have you?" _

_The vampire glared for a moment more, and then sighed, her shoulders sinking down, looking down at the ground, eyes sad and resigned. "So... That's it then… well," She sighed again, looked back up with renewed fire in her eyes. "Let's end this."_

_ In a flash, she leapt, crossing the distance between them halfway in an instant, her companion's right behind her. The Demon met her in the middle, still smiling and laughing insanely, and the battle was rejoined once more._

-Mokaisthegodofvampires-

**"Yo, kid! You awake?"**

Tsukune Aono jolted upwards… and smacked his head on the seat in front of him.

"Ow!" He yelped, grabbing his head in pain, grimacing as his head throbbed from the pain. He glared at the offending piece of metal on the next seat. 'Why is it always me? Why can't it be someone else for once? Did I do something to offend some deity or something? What the hell do you want from me Kami!?'

**-Meanwhile, elsewhere-**

Somewhere, high above the earth, a tall, voluptuous woman sneezed.

**-Back to the story-**

"**Oi, Kid!" **the voice said again, coming from the front of the bus. Tsukune blinked, snapping himself out of his reverie.

Looking up front, he focused his attention on the strange, creepy looking man with the glowing eyes driving the bus. "**You okay, kid? You were thrashing around a lot back there, and you seemed to be mumbling something.**"

Tsukune blinked again, and blushed, wondering what exactly he had said and done. "O-oh? Um…do you happen to know what I said?" 'I just hope it wasn't something about Moka. I could never live it down.'

The man shrugged, inhaling on the cigarette in his mouth. "**Not sure. I couldn't really hear it that well. However, you did thrash around a lot, kid. Musta been one hell of a dream." **

Tsukune stared, unsure of what to say. "Um…yeah, I guess it was." Tsukune turned and looked out the window, staring at the passing landscape, his face narrowed and thoughtful. 'What was I dreaming about? Huh… that's weird, I can't remember. Oh well.'

"**So kid,**" the bus driver spoke again, waking Tsukune from his thoughts again. "**You excited for your second year at Yokai Acadamy?**"

Tsukune brightened visibly at the words, smiling warmly. "Yep, I can't wait to see my friends again!" 'Especially Moka.. ahhh, Moka…'

(Insert sparkly face moment of doom)

It had been months since he had last seen her and the girls, ever since they had come to the human world to visit him. They had all tried to spend their own quality time with him, especially Kurumu and Mizore, and in the process had nearly given his mother a heart attack.

In the end, of course, it had been Inner Moka who had dealt with the situation in her own violent, sexy way. She had gotten the girls to behave, but Ruby had shown up the next day and had taken all the girls back to the monster world.

Since then, Tsukune had only gotten letters from the girls, each varying from girl to girl. Yukari's letters were mostly about her training in magic, with the occasional adult fantasy between her, Tsukune and Moka, which always made him blush.

Kurumu's letters, of course, were all about her love and affection for Tsukune, many of which were long and rambling, always ending in loves and kisses.… and of course, several x-rated ones that had made him pass out from blood loss. Mizore's were the exact opposite of Kurumus'. Usually they only consisted of a couple of sentences, and usually ended in a simple See Ya.

It was Moka's letters, however, that he always looked forwards to. Her letters were usually about something she saw that she found interesting, or about how her week or month had been. She never said anything fancy, but it was the simple fact that she was talking to him, actually writing to him, that set his heart pounding and his body feel like he could fly. And now, after several months, he would finally see them again for their second year. He felt like it was all just a dream.

**"Oi, Kid!" **Tsukune was jolted again, and looked back up, and saw that the bus had stopped. "**We're here.**" He looked out the window, and was greeted by a very familiar sight. "Yokai Acadamy… It's been far too long."

Out the window, a familiar sky of grey clouds hung overhead, with little streams of light barely streaming through. To the side, a familiar scarecrow stood next to a cliff, and beyond that was a red sea of what looked to be blood. A dark, creepy forest stood in front of the bus, and beyond that, stood the academy itself.

"**Alright kid, time to go.**" Tsukune looked back to the front, and saw that the bus driver was looking back at him, smiling creepily. "**It's time for another year of hell, hehehehe."**

Tsukune smiled back nervously, and got up, taking his bag with him. He got off the bus, and turned around, looking at the bus driver, and bowed. "Thank you sir for the ride." The bus driver just smiled at Tsukune, blowling out smoke. "**Becareful kid. Try not to die."**

As the bus pulled away, Tsukune watched it go, smiling softly. Then he turned, and looked towards the forest, taking a breath. "Well… Here we go." He started walking forward, and soon disappeared into the forest, vanishing from sight… and unaware of the series of events that would soon come into play.

**Dragon: And that's that for now. I apologize to all of my children and other people for the wait. Life just seems to always interfere, and I have been lacking the motivation at times to even write. But I am back now and I am alive! "Sparkles and dances, but hears knuckles crack." Um… Oh! Also, I will be putting my other stories on hold for this one. When I wrote the Nightmare series I didn't really think it out and as such it didn't make sense to me when I reread it. So sorry, but I will return to them soon, I promise. "looks back at Inner Moka, bruises and bleeding all over." Is that okay, evil one?**

**Inner-Moka: "Smiling cruely" That is… satisfactory.**

**Dragon: "Crying softly" Evil… Anyway, that's it for now, I will try and put the next chapter as soon as possible, which will most likely be very soon. Have a good day, byeee~~!**


End file.
